


A slytherins fake friends

by elissa_m_24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Guilt, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elissa_m_24/pseuds/elissa_m_24
Summary: Lilith Malfoy has always been second best. When a specific group of Gryffindor boys befriend her. Will it turn out right or will the boys show their true colours.I'm not very good at descriptions but I hope you enjoy the story. This is my first fic so it may not be the best.





	1. Prologue

Lilith Malfoy was never like her older brother Lucius 

Her parents always hoped as she would grow older she would become the young pureblood daughter they always wanted.  
But she was always too nice in her parents’ eyes. 

The train ride to Hogwarts was spent with Lucius and his friends.   
Getting out of the train Lilith was wide-eyed looking at the castle when she approached the boats there was a group of loud boys getting into the boat in front of hers she recognized two of them Sirius black and James potter. She was jealous of their close bond but she would never show her feelings. 

When she arrived at Hogwarts in 1971 she was sorted into Slytherin. It was one of the last times Lucius was proud of his sister.   
When she sat down there were whispers about the black heir being sorted into Gryffindor were hear by Lilith who didn’t understand why there was such an outrage.

Why should your house matter?   
She would come to find out that houses mattered a lot to a certain group of Gryffindors self-named the marauders.


	2. Chapter 1

1976 - Sixth year (third pov)

“Mistress Lilith it is time for dobby to take you to the platform,” The Malfoys house-elf dobby told Lilith.  
“Thank you Dobby” She replied

Once they apparated Lilith rushed into her compartment which she shared with her only friend Regulus black.   
Both being the youngest child in their families they understood each other.   
“You really need more friends,” Regulus said as he entered the compartment.   
She already knew this but he always made sure to share his opinion whether it was wanted or not.   
“Yes Reggie I know then I wouldn’t have to spend all my time with you” She quipped back in a joking tone. 

They spent the rest of their ride talking about their summers till they were interrupted by 4 boys barging into their compartment.   
Once they noticed whose compartment they were in Sirius gave a smirk.

“Reg, Malfoy “ he greeted as if he didn’t just interrupt their conversation.   
“Black what are you doing in our compartment,” Lilith said with an emotionless face.   
“Cmon Malfoy we needed to ask you something” Sirius whined out looking awfully like a small child. The thought almost made Lilith laugh.

“How would you miss Malfoy wish to come to help us with a prank?” James added into the conversation.  
“I’m assuming this prank will be against Slytherins,” Lilith asked sounding exasperated  
“Yes, who else?” Sirius said confused  
“Yeah no, you do realize I’m a Slytherin right?”   
Remus interrupted their conversation saying how he was going to change into his uniforms.  
“We will finish this conversation later” Sirius promised 

Lilith didn’t understand why these Gryffindors who always hated Slytherins were now talking to her.   
She wasn’t complaining after all she needed more friends who would accept her not being a stereotypical Slytherin.   
She loved her house she just found that most members were blood prejudice. 

While she was going to be wary about the intentions of the marauders if they wanted to talk to her she wouldn’t be opposed to it.


End file.
